


Forever and always

by BelieveInLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Forever and Always, Hario and Louigi, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLarry/pseuds/BelieveInLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

“He should’ve been here by now,” Harry muttered to himself, pacing around in the bedroom Louis and him shared. It was Harry’s 32nd birthday and Louis had gone out to pick up one of his gifts before they went to their dinner reservation. At first Harry’s worry was caused by the thought that they would miss their reservation, but now, being half an hour after Louis said he would be there, Harry feared something had happened to him. 

He paced for another 15 minutes before he finally decided to call Louis, but when he did, it went straight to his answering machine. Harry’s heart beat was quickening and he started to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong He tried ringing Lou a few more times with no luck, and once it had reached an hour past the time he should’ve arrived, the sheer panic set in. Harry was about to call the police when there was a knock on the door. He gasped in relief, his heart beat slowing back down to a regular pace and the panic subsiding. 

He took deep breathes and straightened his bowtie as he walked to the door. Putting on his biggest, brightest smile he opened it up, but to his utter shock two policemen stood in the place he was expecting Louis to be. Terror spread through every inch of his body like a virus as he did his best to choke out the words, “h-how can I help you?” “We’ve got some bad news, you might want to sit down for this,” they warned. “No I’m fine, just tell me what happened,” he almost whispered, horrible possibilities running through his mind. 

“You’re husband, Louis Tomlinson, was in a car accident. It wasn’t his fault; the person he collided with ran a red light and crashed into the driver side of the car. It doesn't look like he’s going to make it much longer, I’m so sorry.” Harry stood in shock for a second as the information he was just told sank in. When he realized what the officer had just said he screamed out “no!” and fell to his knees, sobbing with his head in his hands. 

The policemen waited a few minutes before asking Harry if he wanted a ride go see Louis at the hospital. Harry couldn’t even get the words out so he just made a motion that appeared to be head nod and tried to stand up. He was shaking too hard to get up on his own so the officers gave him assistance and walked him out to the car. He sobbed and shook the entire way there, his breathing coming out in gasps. When they arrived Harry tried to stop crying, not wanting Louis to see him like this. As they walked down the clean, white halls he thought he was dreaming. It was all a blur and his mind raced. He managed to stop crying and wipe the tears away, leaving no sign they were ever there; that was until he saw Louis. 

The officers escorted him all the way to room 317, the one where his baby was in, wounded and without much time. Harry opened the door and pushed back the curtain that was blocking Louis from his view. The sight that was before him made him lose all sense of control as he started to sob uncontrollably. Louis’ entire midsection was wrapped in gauze that was starting to show the color of the blood underneath. His left arm was put in a cast and his head was bandaged. Harry walked over and kneeled beside Louis’ bed. 

“Hey darling, don’t cry,” Louis said to Harry, lifting his functioning arm up and wiping the tears from his husband’s cheeks away with his thumb. This just made Harry sob harder. “I got them to get your presents from the car. They’re over there on the chair. Why don’t you open them for me?” Harry got up and grabbed the blue bag off the chair. He returned to his place by Louis bed and did his best to stifle his tears. “Open it!” Louis said excitedly. Harry pulled away the tissue paper and pulled out what appeared to be a scrapbook. “W-what’s this?” Harry mumbled out. “It’s a scrapbook with pictures and memories of us. It starts off with when we met on X-Factor and fell in love, and then when the band was still together and we had to hide, and then it ends with pictures of us now. I wanted to prove how strong our love was and how nothing could ever break it. There’s one more thing in the bag, babe.” 

Harry was now full-on sobbing again as he reached into the bag and found a little, soft, black box. Inside was a silver, heart shaped locket that held a picture of Louis and Harry together at their wedding. “Thank you so much Lou, their perfect,” Harry sniffled. “Harry, can you promise me something?” Louis asked, looking deeply into Harry’s soul. “Of course.” “That no matter what happens, you’ll always love me. And if I don’t make it, you’ll continue on with your life, you’ll still see the beauty in things, you’ll still do your best to find happiness, knowing I’ll be waiting for you on the other side,” his voice was weak, but Harry listened intently and got every word. 

“I-I p-promise,” Harry stammered, grabbing ahold of Lou’s hand. “I love you, forever and always Harry,” and those were his last words. The line on his cardiac monitor went flat and a loud beeping sound filled the room. Harry cried harder than he ever had before as he held onto Louis’ hand. The nurses came in and forced him to say goodbye, so he gave Louis one last kiss on the forehead, and then he was gone. 

Harry lived the rest of his life like Louis had told him to, but in the back of his mind everyday was the hope that this would all be over and he’d see his baby again, and at age 82, he did.


End file.
